


Stop Pretending

by ladygray99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy shows up at Oliver's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Percy/Oliver, collar (set after Hogwarts please as underage squicks me) prompted by scripps

Oliver looked down at Percy on knees, too pale, too thin, too tired from too many years of trying to be someone he wasn't and having his life fall apart in the process.

Oliver had heard the rumors of course but it was still a surprise when Percy arrived on his doorstep quiet and desperate.

What Percy needed was more than what schoolboys played at in the dark of night.

Despite that Oliver picked up the collar and slid it around Percy's neck and as the magic took effect locking it in place Percy took a deep breath and relaxed.


End file.
